


Jim’s kids (and how the crew found out.)

by basicmarvelhoe



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Parent Jim, Single Parent Jim, Tarsus IV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-08-24 03:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16632317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basicmarvelhoe/pseuds/basicmarvelhoe
Summary: Tarsus IV happened and Jim got 7 amazing kids out of it. The crew however don’t know that.sidenote: I’m awful at summaries but give it a read if you like the tags ig! :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is my first piece of writing I’m actually like putting out there so excuse if it’s kinda shit or there are multiple grammatical errors.

It was just another day on the enterprise, Jim was scrolling through his messages on his PADD when there was one from the nursery school he had put David in. He clicked on it quickly, his parental instincts going into hyper mode as he read the message, 

Dear Captain Kirk,

David has forgotten to eat lunch and has obviously been doing so for a few days, we only recently noticed when he passed out in second period before the end of the day.  
He is in the Sickbay if you have time to go see him.

Best wishes  
Ms Anabel 

Jim cursed quietly under his breath, but it seemed he wasn’t quiet enough as various members of the crew looked up at his with emotions ranging from surprise to concern. Jim could usually compose himself but this was the first time anything like this had happened since his time being captain and he was still a worried parent. He scrambled for his communicator and pressed is, saying shortly through gritted teeth, “Sickbay. David. Now.” Jim signed off, cutting Kevin’s cursing off. 

Jim walked briskly, in other words, sprinted towards the turbo lift and got in without saying a word to anyone. He ran through the white corridors of the enterprise and finally made his way into sickbay, quiet pants were the only sound that filled the room as he walked into where David would be.

Jim knelt down and took hold of David’s tiny wrist. He opened his mouth to speak when a jumble of crashes came from the entrance of the sickbay. Only Jim’s kids could enter is such a fashion. Jim stood up as his six other children stumbled in to where David was lying in the sickbay. 

April was the first in. She was supporting a grim grin. April was the second oldest, after Jim (nineteen) and had beautiful blue eyes and long brown hair. There were the Vulcan twins, T’Pro and S’chai, they were fourteen and had tiny bowl cuts, the rough edges tucked neatly behind their cute pointy ears and their mouths, of course, set in a permanent line. There was also Tommy and Kev who were both the same age, sixteen, and had similar personalities, except Kev had dirty blonde hair while Tommy had chocolate brown hair. Lastly, there was Luca, who was twelve and had the cutest button nose. David was turning eleven soon. 

It had been almost exactly ten years since they’d met in the massacre, Jim was only thirteen and had grabbed as many kids as he could during the mass shooting in the town square. Jim had found the twins at the corner of town, they were left with a note from their parents telling whoever found them to take care of them and that if they had this note, the twins’ parents were probably dead. David had barely been one and Luca was two meanwhile April was nine and Tommy and Kev were six! Jim hated to think about how young they all were. Hell, he hated to think about Tarsus IV overall. 

Jim knelt back down when he heard little snuffles emerging from David, he murmured, “Hey, little guy, how you doing?”

David looked up at Jim, his eyes wide with innocence and fear, “I’m okay, what happened?” Jim smiled tightly and said softly,

“Skipped one too many meals, bud.” David nodded in an understanding a child his age shouldn’t have yet and turned his attention to the rest of the family. He broke out in a smile when he caught sight of what Luca had managed to grab on his way out. It was David’s teddy bear. He made grabby hands for it and Luca pulled himself onto the bed next to David and handed it to him. Jim’s heart melted. 

Jim clapped his hands together and pulled himself up form the floor.  
“Okay, what do you say we all go get some food?” April turned a quizzical eye to him,

“In the mess? Where there’s people…?” The ‘who don’t know about us’ was unspoken as April trailed off and the rest of the family looked up at their dad in curiosity. Jim took a deep breath,

“You betcha! Come on thought, we do have to go to the bridge and tell them what’s up.” The group broke out into identical, almost mischievous grins and made a dash for the turbo lift, Jim quickly following behind. 

 

Jim walked onto the bridge, David in his arms and Luca on his back, despite being twelve, Luca still enjoyed piggy back rides. The rest of the group walked behind him, nervously inching their way onto the bridge. Jim cleared his throat, as if most people weren’t already looking at us, Jim thought to himself. “I’m taking the rest of the day off, have to make sure this lot eats.”

Jim said it clearly, with a tone that indicated as if the situation wasn’t new and Jim didn’t have a shit ton of things to explain to his other family, his bridge crew family. Spock raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow and said, “Captain, May we have the pleasure of knowing who your accomplices are?”

Jim gulped, “Why, they’re my family Mr Spock, my kids.” Jim saw Uhura’s mouth drop from the corner of his eye and Chekhov and Sulu both seemed to be choking on nothing while Spock himself didn’t show much of an outward reaction apart from the slow rising of his eyebrows, so much so, they disappeared below his bangs.

Jim’s kids seemed to tense up and he felt his own panic rise at his crews reactions. Uhura snapped out her stupor first and cocked her head to the side, “All biological then?”

Perceptive as ever, Jim thought, “No, none of them are in fact.”

Chekhov then piped up, his thick Russian accent smeared across the words that fell from his lips, the ones that terrify Jim the most, “And just how Keptin, did you come to adopt 8 children?”

Jim’s throat constricted and he muttered, “Tarsus IV, ten out of ten, would not recommend.” His kids laughed at the joke at least, meanwhile his crew had gone unnatural shades of green and Spock had gone red! Red! Jim was about to ask if they were okay when he felt a tug at his sleeve and tilted his head down to David who was still in his arms. “Daddy, can we go get food now? I’m hungry.”

Jim’s own stomach rumbled at the thought and T’Pro chimed in by adding, “Indeed Father, you also have not procured sustenance in 2.7 days.” 

Jim nodded in amusement, “point 7, huh?” S’chai nodded in agreement with her twins calculation, “Indeed.”

Jim turned back to his crew and gave them a consoling nod before replying to S’chai, “Well, can’t have that! Pretty sure you haven’t eaten in a day or two either, sweetheart.” S’chai coloured, but not at the pet name, at the fact she had been caught not having eaten. 

S’chai composed herself and said clearly, “Vulcans can survive weeks without-“

Jim shook his head firmly, “Oh no, don’t you dare give me the same speech Spock gives me, I get enough of that from him! No, sweetheart, you need to eat.”

S’chai paused and then added, “In addition, sweetheart is not on the acceptable list of nick-“

Jim yet again cut her off and said, “Sweetheart, you’ve known me for almost ten years, logically I’m not going to stop calling you it anytime soon, am I?”

S’chai pursed her lips and nodded in agreement, “Your logic is sound.” Jim made a sound of affirmation and then realised they were still on the bridge. Surrounded by the crew. Who were staring at them. A lot. 

Jim yet again cleared his throat as Tommy and Kev in unison began whining over how they’d like to go eat at the mess. Jim started to reply as they made their way to the turbo lift, the chaos leaving the room in a whirlwind of loud exclamations of how cool it was they were going to eat in the mess and overall chatter. The silence as the turbo lift doors closed was deafening.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew confront their Captain after shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guysssss im so sorry it’s taken so long for me to update my workload is v big atm and exams are coming up soon and my art coursework is a whole pile of shit which needs fixing, why’d i take art again ??? any of you know ???

Jim sat by his desk going through paperwork in his quarters, the youngest of his children asleep in the room in a different bed with him. April had her own room attached to Jim’s quarters as did Kev and Tommy. 

Jim’s focus shifted from his work to the door when he heard a chime. Jim mostly slept in long trousers and shirtless and wasn’t shy about it so he decided against putting a shirt on and went to open the door. Behind the door there was Spock standing front and centre, Uhura, Chekov, Scotty and Sulu behind him. Bones was standing furthest to the back and immediately said, “I tried to stop them! They’re damn stubborn is what they are, a nosy bunch of know it alls.”

Jim chuckled at Bones’ heavily accented speech and then stepped out the room. “My kids are asleep at the moment so why don’t we take this to Observation Deck 5?”

The crew nodded in agreement, holding their questions until they got to the observation deck. They all sat down on the large comfortable sofas. Jim then leaned back, propping his arm up against the back of the sofa. “What do you want to know?”

Nyota began by confirming he was on Tarsus with a pained expression on a face and then asking, “Do you mind telling us how you…got them?”

Jim let a pained sigh pass his lips before beginning what would no doubt be a long story, “Tarsus IV was good, you know? I think that’s what I hate about it most, that I didn’t hate it. For a while it felt like home, and I’d never really had a home before. I met Hoshi Sato there, she was the one who warned me, told me if my instincts told me to run then I would run and damn fast too, that things were going sideways. She taught me Romulan, Klingon, Orion, Spanish, French, Hindi, German.” Jim got a faraway look on his face as he remembered Hoshi.

He sighed again and looked down before continuing. “One day Kodos called the entire town for a meeting of some sorts. He said, The revolution is successful. But survival depends on drastic measures. Your continued existence represents a threat to the well-being of society. Your lives mean slow death to the more valued members of the colony. Therefore, I have no alternative but to sentence you to death. Your execution is so ordered, signed Kodos, Governor of Tarsus IV.” Jim stared off into the distance for a while, simply wallowing in feelings he thought were long gone. 

“The smell of burning flesh is so…so…distinct, did you know that? The phasers went off seconds after that and I hit the ground, crawled to the edge of the part where people were gathered and blended into the shadows. I ran into Kev first, he was crying, begging his mum to wake up. She was obviously shot in the head at point blank range because not only was she covered in her own blood but so was he. I picked him up and ran.”

Jim coughed in an attempt to cough up the lump in his throat. “Next I found Tom and Luca who were hiding in a dumpster together. I grabbed them and ran further. After that I found the twins, they were on the edge of town with a note telling whoever found them to take care of them because their parents were probably dead. I took them and ran even further. I found David next, he was a baby, could barely see at the time. I picked him up and his cries pushed me to go further, faster.”

Jim let a smile grace his face as he remember meeting April. “I found April last. She was hiding in a cave, using a stick she’d sharpened as a weapon. The group and I bumped into her while we were running, she bared her teeth at me and spit curse words at me like venom while waving this stick around threateningly. I took a liking to her immediately. I grabbed her and we ran and ran and ran until we couldn’t anymore.” 

Jim’s expression darkened, “I was a different person on Taurus. I cared for one thing and one thing only and that was my kids. They were my life line, they kept me going and everything I did on that planet? All the vile, revolting, disgusting, murderous things I did? I would do it all again.”

Bones winced at the darkness in his friend’s eyes before looking at the rest of the group, who’s completions were less then stellar. Chekov spoke up then and said, “Who did you…kill?”

Jim smiled in something akin to glee. “We were in this cave, somewhere along the mountain, miles away from town when we heard guards. I knew them. Sometimes I’d had to go back to town and…”

Jim froze for a minute before gulping and continuing, “…and beg for food, the guards would give me some if I did them…favours so I knew the ones that were coming, had heard their voices before. Anyway, they were coming and fast and there was only one reason they would be out this far. Kodos was after blood, he obviously didn’t want any survivors to be able to tell the story of everything that happened there and believe me when I say I knew everything.”

Jim took a deep breath before saying, “I heard them coming and I took the stick April made, I had attached a metal part that I found on one of my trips to town to the end and made it a makeshift knife sort of thing, I took it and told my kids to hide in the very back of the cave while I hid in a bush just outside. I heard them coming and I jumped, I tackled one of them down and stabbed straight into the jugular, then the other guard grabbed my shoulder with his meaty hand and in turn I grabbed the inside, soft part of his hand and dug my dirty, bloody, long nails into it until I felt blood coat my fingers, then I twisted and stabbed him through the leg, and again and again until he stumbled to his knees. I looked him dead in the eyes and stabbed into his chest.”

Jim took a moment before beginning again, “I took the kids and we ran further.”

It was as if the silence was an echo, like it was a sound and it was becoming too much, luckily Sulu then said, “What favours?”

Jim responded immediately and with no emotion coating his voice, “That goes with me to the grave.”

Spock then said, “You said you knew everything? What exactly does that mean, Captain?”

Jim smiled wryly, “Always asking the smart questions, Mr Spock. Kodos made me his student of sorts before the massacre, I was smart, really smart and though the classes there were much more challenging than the classes in Iowa I was still ahead so Kodos wanted to meet me. After Hoshi told me that things were going wrong with the crops I rummaged through Kodos’ files and papers on his desk while he was speaking with the guards and found a list. It was only after the massacre I really realised it was a kill list based on genetics, if you were smart or pretty or useful in some way, which there were very few people that were up to Kodos’ standards by the way, he kept you alive. If not however you got cut.”

Jim took a break and then carried on, “I also found a piece of paper that had notes about the fungus that killed all the crops, it had a lot of science which at the time I had only just got a grasp of but I identified it as fungal DNA. I was the only other person who knew that Kodos planned to ruin the crops. I don’t know how Kodos found out that I knew but somehow he did. Probably around the time he was whipping my back with that godforsaken leather belt.” 

The group gulped and Bones answered the question for them, “Kodos found ‘em, that’s where Jimmy got those real nice scars on his back from.”

Jim swallowed before finishing the last part of the story, “Starfleet came three days later, my kids were so malnourished and starved you could see their ribs, the hunger plain in their eyes and I was, well, I ate less because they needed it more, it took me a year to recover physically from what Kodos did to me in that cell and from the starvation. After that I fought for them, most of them didn’t have parents left apart from April who had grandparents, I went to court for her. Needless to say I won.”

The crew sat in silence before enveloping their captain. They sat there for the rest of the night, simply comforting him and reminding him how strong he was.


End file.
